


Плотские желания

by Archont_of_Spires



Category: World of Warcraft, Варкрафт
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archont_of_Spires/pseuds/Archont_of_Spires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безымянный рыцарь смерти, полковая маркитантка и обманутые ожидания.<br/>Немного юмора, немного ангста, знание канона не требуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плотские желания

Трупак стоял у самого шлюшьего возка и пялился на ножки Большой Герды.

— Сколько? — сказал трупак.  
Герда моргнула, стараясь дышать через рот.  
И ведь, главное, издалека ничего такого, а когда рядом стоит — скисшей кровью несет, аж дышать больно.

Ну трупак ведь. Хоть и в сохранности, и не гниёт на людях. Пока что.  
Даром что их теперь при армии не один десяток. Перекинулись, значит, против короля-колдуна, бьются, значит, не щадя сил...  
Да только Герда никогда не слышала, чтоб дохлятина по девкам повадилась. И капеллан по этому поводу точно ничего не говорил.  
Разве заманит куда и сожрёт?

Герда упёрла руки в боки, выпятила и без того внушительную грудь. Вскинула голову, профессиональным взглядом оценивая покупателя.  
Морда у трупака была нетронутая, гладкая. Мелкие ровные зубы, было видно, когда говорил. Шкура белая, как у порося, с которого сцедили кровь и выставили на мороз тушку.  
Если б был живым, она, по правде, скинула бы и вполовину против обычного. Всегда интересно было, как оно, с длинноухими.  
Хотя, если б был живым, он на Герду, наверное, даже бы и не глянул.

Чаще Герду покупали сопливые новобранцы, еле скопившие монет, и мечтавшие о такой — ух! — большой, взрослой, настоящей. Ну или бывшие крестьяне, боявшиеся случайно заломать кого из других шлюх. А она — она была здоровая деваха, с ножищами как у тролля, как зло шутили подруженьки.  
Герда свои сильные стороны знала, носила красный корсет и красные сапоги, густо пудрилась, но иногда мечтала быть, ну, вот как Дженни — томной, загадочной и хрупкой, как стеклянная птичка. И чтоб платили золотом и приглашали в командорский шатёр.

Трупак ждал.  
Не дышал. Не теребил перевязь, не звенел монетами, ничего не делал.  
Не отпускал сальных шуточек.  
Светил синими бельмами куда-то Герде в декольте, и всё.  
Даже с ноги на ногу ни разу не переступил.

Герда невольно кинула взгляд вниз и чуть не заохала. Трупак стоял на подмороженной траве босым, а вместо башмаков у него была просто накладка поверх ступни, чтоб защищаться от удара.  
Издали и броня у него казалась ладной, тяжелого железа. В таких господа рыцари обычно только на лошади и ездят, и подымают их туда трое слуг.  
А мертвым, им будто все равно, бегают, как в шелковых тряпках. Но тут вон что, поддоспешник весь рваный, ремни местами по голому мясу затянуты. Да и сам доспех давно не чищен, драгоценные накладки сорваны...  
На руках ни единого колечка, а на шее ни ожерелки какой, ни серебряной гривны.  
Полноте, да рыцарь ли это вообще?  
Хотя вон какой меч.

Герда сплюнула на траву табаком, и решилась.  
— Золотой, — шалея от собственной наглости, сказала она.

Трупак протянул ей монету. Тяжелую, плоскую, с непонятными закорючками.

— Залезай, — сказала Герда и полезла в возок первой.  
Показалось, трупак заколебался почему-то.  
Но влез за ней. Уперся в крышу возка головой, скорчился, будто забыл, что с этим делать, а потом — сел прямо на пол, скрестив ноги, и снова уставился на Герду.  
— Раздеться, что ли? — не поняла Герда. Мало ли, может у них принято.

Она скинула одёжу, легла на шкуры. Сжала зубы.  
За не подрезаный золотой она и под мёртвого короля бы легла.  
Хотя нет. С короля стребовала бы пять. Хоть и проклятое, а всё же — величество.

Трупак шевельнулся, придвинулся ближе. Наклонился к Герде, ей показалось — с любопытством.  
На лице его внезапно проступила тень жизни.  
Когда-то он, верно, и впрямь был красавчиком.

— У меня были похожие, — с нежностью сказал трупак.

Подобрал ее красные сапоги с золотым шитьем, развернулся, и вылез из возка.


End file.
